Dead Space: Ascension
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The discovery of another Marker on Aegis 7 should have marked a new beginning. Instead it unleashed madness and fear, signalling the beginning of the end. And while Vera Cortez could see this, nothing could stop fate's path...


_A/N_

_Hopefully it should be self explanatory, but this takes place in conjunction with Issue 3 of the _Dead Space _comic. Stretching a bit of character interpretation here, but hopefully nothing too drastic._

* * *

**Ascension**

Vera Cortez didn't want to die.

It was an assessment that would not have surprised many people. Fear of death was a universal aspect of the human psyche, hence the concoctions whipped up by the old religions on Earth. However, for someone who had volunteered for Planetside Security, expression of that fear may have seemed out of character. True, there were far more dangerous professions available, but being a security officer on a backwater colony wasn't exactly risk free. And having been assigned to more than three colonies over her career, Vera had seen her share of death.

That still didn't mean she didn't make an effort to stay alive.

But things were different now. Another Marker had been found, further validating the words of Michael Altman and the one true religion that was Unitology. After two centuries of waiting, not only had his beliefs and those of his followers been vindicated, but ascension was nigh. The phase of existence that was life would end, death would be transcended and the next phase of existence would be reached. All things considered, it should have been a glorious time to be a Unitologist.

Yet somehow, it wasn't...

"Seems everyone has a theory right now," came the voice of Deacon Abbot, addressing the gathering of the faithful in the colony's vehicle maintenance bay. "Some wonder what the Marker is for. What does it do? Why is it here? What does it mean?"

_Tell me about it, _thought Vera, Abbot's questions striking a chord with her. It was a strange set up in a sense, that the first Marker would be found on Earth, the cradle of humanity, while the second and possibly only other Marker would be found on the dirt hole that was Aegis 7. Still, she was faithful. She would not question the will of God.

"Unitology already teaches us the truth," continued Abbot. "And the truth is...the Marker is talking to us!"

Vera had to agree with him there, agreed with Abbot's claim that the thoughts of death and destruction that had beset the faithful were indeed part of the preparation for ascension. Ascension was coming, a new life beyond death awaiting those who followed Altman. Vera knew that this was coming, knew that when death came to claim her, her body would be interred in one of the Church's storage facilities, rigor mortis kept at bay with purifying chemicals, awaiting ascension into the next phase of existence. But now, as the Marker prepared them, the waiting need not occur at all.

_I'm ready, _Vera told herself as Abbot led the congregation to Union Square. _I'm ready to die..._

Or was she? After all that had happened, how her faith had torn a hole between her and Bram, how she'd been unable to sleep the past two weeks, she couldn't help but wonder. Unitology had given her purpose in her life, Altman's ideals inspiring her to join P-Sec in the first place. Why now, of all times, would such trials be thrown at her? A last trial before deliverance perhaps? The calm before the storm? Or something else?

Vera didn't know. That frightened her. Yet still she persisted.

"Right now, the foreman, and his team, are about to remove the Marker and bring it inside," continued Abbot. "A glorious day!"

Vera nodded subconsciously, her action mirrored by many of her fellow believers. For all her misgivings, she knew that Abbot spoke the truth. Spoke the word of Altman. Spoke the word of God.

"And we all know what it can do," the preacher declared. "What awaits us. Because it's _told _us."

_Preach on! _Vera thought. _Quell my heresy! Instil conviction in... _She trailed off, wondering where such thoughts had come from. How could one get so swept up about a rock? Wasn't Unitology without the zealotry of humanity's older, false religions?

These were indeed interesting times.

"We won't be here. But we'll be waiting. Waiting patiently for our chance to become one with God!" Abbot leant forward, clearly as caught up in the moment as Vera had been. "That's what we must do now children. Wait to hear the voice of God. It's coming soon..."

Vera was still uneasy. The material world would soon be left behind, and for all intents and purposes, she should be overjoyed. After all, what did the material world offer for her now but nightmares, headaches and general sleepiness? She had all she wanted here, among her fellow believers.

Yet still...

"Cortez! Please, for the last time, just go home!"

Cortez turned slowly to the source of the voice and the hand clutching her arm. It was not God's voice or His hand. Rather, it was the hand and voice of Abraham Neumann. The one she'd called a friend a few weeks back. The one who refused to see the light. The one who was perhaps the only one on this world who still possessed sense.

_Oh Bram..._ Vera thought sadly. _If only you knew..._

She wasn't sure whether she envied or pitied him.

"Anyone can see this guy's a whack job," continued the sergeant. "Waiting for the voice of God? I mean, _really_?"

"Yes Bram, really," said Vera, her dead tone of voice surprising Neumann and even herself. "You wouldn't understand."

"Damn straight I don't! I thought this was meant to be a rational scientific religion! Whatever happened to that!?"

Vera didn't answer. She wanted to, yet didn't. She was tired, so tired...she wanted to sleep. But she couldn't. The visions had seen to that. And although it was too late to admit it, Bram seemed to have a point. But it was too late for that, too late to turn back...

She drew out her pistol...

...and heard the voice of God.

_Pain! _It was like a thousand needles being pressed into her skull. Like one of the headaches she'd had, but a thousand times worse. But no matter. Gritting her teeth, she bore with it. She was afraid, but God was with her.

"Listen, my children!" Abbot shouted, clearly in as much pain as Vera and indeed, the rest of her fellow believers were. "Listen to the voice of God! Now...prepare yourselves!"

Vera was prepared. She feared death, but there was no turning back now. She prepared to ascend, lifting her pistol to her skull.

"No!" she heard Bram shout. "Vera, no!"

As painful as the 'voice' was, as much as Vera wanted it to end, as afraid as she was, she managed to delay judgment, turning back to face Neumann.

"Don't worry Bram," she said slowly, a tear running down her cheek. "See you soon..."

Vera knew that eventually Abraham Neumann would ascend as well, would join her at the side of God, would bask in the truth that Unitology provided. Despite all the pain and suffering the Marker had caused, she would ascend...

Pulling the trigger with the rest of her fellow believers, Vera Cortez wished she could believe that.


End file.
